The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Different topologies for wireless communication are now provided. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) operating in an infrastructure mode typically includes an access point (AP) and one or more client stations. In the infrastructure mode, client stations can communication with one another via the AP. On the other hand, in a peer-to-peer (P2P) mode, two client stations can directly communicate with one another without an intervening AP. Some devices are capable of simultaneously maintaining both P2P communications and non-P2P communications. For example, a client device may operate in an infrastructure-type WLAN having an AP, but may simultaneously operate a P2P connection with a P2P device. In other words, the client device can communicate with the AP, and can also communicate directly with the P2P device.